Life of The Book Thief
by shazj1245
Summary: This is newly turned 17 year old Liesel's path of life. In which the story follow's her in the choice's she will have to make and new found love. Old friends, hurt memories and a stranger that she desires. This is the later life of a historical writer, Liesel Meminger.


_**I have been writing this for the past couple of months now. It's what I imagined Liesel's life would be like when she meets her future husband, and her life in America. I just really hope you guys like it. I will update if you want. Please review. It would mean a lot. Thanks**_

* * *

><p>The newly turned 17 year old Liesel Meminger closes the door of Mr. Steiner's taylor shop behind her, as she goes to get her lunch. She works part time there, helping out the father of Rudy Steiner. It has only been two years since the loss of Rudy and her entire family, and Liesel has a need for them every breath she takes. She will always love her family, Rudy and miss The Steiners, and it was shocking to see the person she thought was killed in one of the Death Camps she had recently been told about. She knew where they were taken wasn't good. They never came back if they were taken by the Fury. Her birth father, her maternal mother, Jews, communists, even Max, but he came back. He was here, with her, it felt like she had a small part of her life back, after everything.<p>

He came into the shop just as the American soliders started to arrive. Nazi Germany had been handed over to The Americans, since they were the closes to the border and to all their allies. The soliders had been arriving in the surrounding villages for days. The Americans had began to arrive, and the rest were sure to follow soon. Liesel wasn't exactly happy that they were here, but she was too happy to see Sam, she merely forgot about them. Even though they were extreamly noisy. Her friends from the re-built school, and the girls from the neighbourhood were all but too happy to see the boys and young men that had been arriving and making camp in their re-built village all morning. Running down the streets to catch up with there Jeeps, going to greet them and smiling at them sheepishly. Most were around her age, she had heard, around 18 or 19. Some even older.

She walked down the large sidewalk, plastered with passing people walking in both directions, children running and playing with eachother, some of which said hello and stalls selling different variations of things. Breads, fruits, vegetables and a cafe stall, owned by the old Mr. Hoffmann. Liesel new so many of her community. She was a friendly face to most of them. After her village had been struck by the bombs, she tried to help as much as she could. Yet, she was only 13, and there was not much she could do. She had been injured herself, not as bad as many of the others. She could not understand how she was still alive. How she had been saved, and her entire family and friends were gone in a matter of hours. She had bruising all over her body from the rubble, and an ache in her shoulder that had stayed for weeks after the terrible incident. The medic that was there at the time, had told her she had torn something there, and she must try not to move is as much as she would. The pain was gone now, but the towns suffering never ended. Even then, the rubble was there at the end of the street. A reminder of the horrific incident that would be in their history forever.

She did not feel like eating much today, the excitement of seeing Sam had gotten to her. She passed many stalls, with wonderful variations of food, wondering what she might have. She stopped where Mr. Schmitz has a stall. He was a great baker, and she was one of his regular costumers. She greeted him with a good afternoon, and looked at her choices. There were many different types of baked goods like, bauernbrot, vollkornbrot and soft pretzels. She loved his soft pretzels, but his fladenbrot was her favourite. She loved how the poopy seads crunched in her mouth the moment she took her first bite. She picked up two of the small, flat, rectangular shaped bread, and handed them to Mr. Schmitz with a smile. He put the delicious bread into a small brown papur bag and handed it to Liesel. She new exactly how much she had to pay, and took her leather purse out of the pocket of her red dress. Just as she opened the little purse she heard loud noises from behind her. More soliders had begun to arrive, and were driving down her steet. The vehicles boar the queerest of the American Eagle. She new they were more Americans. They began beeping again and again, as all the children ran by their sides. She couldn't help but stare at the passing soliders. Their faces, so happy to see, well, this she supposed. Maybe something besides the war. Something that felt like home, like real life, she wondered.

She rolled her eyes at the passing men, when they looked her up and down, and whistled. She turned her back and focused on Mr. Schmitz, and remembered she had not yet payed him. She took 5 Reichspfening out of her purse and put the coin in his hand.

"Danke," she thanked him, as he nodded his head.

She turned and headed down the street again. Many said hello, and waved, and she couldn't help but smile and and wave back. She was nearing the end of the street, when a toddler ran up to her and hugged her leg. Liesel laughed and bent down, so she was eyelevel with the 3 year old girl. She had bright grey eyes with light blonde hair. Liesel always thought she was such a beautiful child.

She smiled, "Where's your mama, Klaudia?"

As Klaudia smiled and pointed to her mother, who was standing behind a fruit stall serving a customer. Liesel picked the child up and carried her to her mother's stall.

"Hello, Mrs. Heinrich," she greeted her after she finished serving her customer.

"Hallo Liesel," Mrs. Heinrich said kindly, "my little Klaudia bothering you again?"

"Nicht Mrs. Heinrich," she smiled at the middle aged woman with blonde hair. Liesel picked up the small ball that was under the stall and bent down to give it to Klaudia. "Here you go, prinzessin." The lttle girl giggled and ran to her mother.

Liesel looked over the different types of fruit. Bananas, apples, grapes and much more. She had an eye on a shiny apple, that was large in size and was the same colour as her dress. Mrs. Heinrich saw her eyeing it and picked it up. She put the apple in Liesel's hand with a smile.

"A gift. It's the least I can do. Thank you for looking after Klaudia auf Suday."

Liesel heard a giggle from behind Mrs. Heinrich, where Klaudia was hugging her mother. She smiled warmly at them both, "Danke," she thanks the woman, "I will see you soon, prinzessin!"

She began to walk, nearing the end of the street, while throwing the red apple up and down in her hand. Suddenly, she threw the apple up but it wasn't caught by her, but by the young man standing next to her.

She didn't know that the young American soldier jumped out of the Jeep, that was carring him and his friends, when he caught sight of her at Mr. Schmitz stall. He followed her sighlently until she reached Mrs. Heinrich's fruit stall. He watched and smiled as the toddler ran up to her laughing. As she picked her up with a warm smile on her face and as she handed the little yellow bouncing ball to her. She turned on her heels and began walking down the street again with an apple in her hand. He thought it was time to introduce himself. He walked quickly and caught up to her as she threw the apple. He caught it. He smirked and turned his head towards her. He thought to himself: she was beautinful.

Liesel could feel his eyes on her. Looking. She looked at the hand that caught her apple and followed it as it lowered. She looked at him through her eyelashes. She was just about to gasp at his beauty but held it in her thoat. A young man, around a foot taller then her stood beside her. An American Army uniform. Thick dark brown her and deep chocolate brown eyes. A tanned face, with a few scabs and a long gash on his left cheek. His face fit perfectly with his muscular body. Perfect, she thought. She was about to say something, in english, to the young man with a smirk on his face. But decided against it.

She turned to face him, and stood tall, "Ich glaube, sie meinen Apfel haben." _I believe you have my apple._

He smiled at her, "Sorry, honey. I don't speak German."

"Scham." _Shame. _She smirked at him.

"I heard you speak to that little girl. In english, honey." Her smirk droped. His smile turned into a grin.

"Ich weiß nicht, was du redest." _I don't know what you're talking about. _He raised his eyebrows at her. He offered her his hand.

"My name's Jack." She looked at it, but did nothing.

"My apple if you wouldn't mind, Jack." He smiled at her.

"Not until you tell me you're name," he hid the apple behind his back and stepped forward. She narrowed her eyes at him. She really wanted the apple, and she wanted to leave.

"Liesel. Now, the apple."

He smirked, "See, that wasn't so hard." He gave in and handed her the apple.

As she was about to turn, "I guess you're giving me the silent treatment because we took hold of Germany, ey?"

Forget about turning around, "What? What are you talking about?" She narrowed her eyes at the tall American.

He put his hands up in surrender, "Sorry, it's just you're not so happy to see us. You're country being handed over to us and our allies. You're beloved Hitler's terrain, finally coming to an end. Hell, i'm just trying to talk to a pretty _german _girl, who's not exactly exited to see me!"

"Just because I am _german_, does not mean I love Hitler."

"Sorry, I just thought _all_ of Germany loved Hitler!"

That was it for young Liesel. She wanted to punch him in the face. Her memories and feelings began to rush back, and she did not want to cry infront of this handsome stranger. She was strong. She couldn't help but look to her left, where the rubble resided. She couldn't help but think of the camps she had heard of, the suffering, the neverending story of war, that was her country. She looked back at the tall stranger that was still gazing at her.

"He killed half of Germany, you dummkopf."

With that, she turned on her heels and left. Crossed the road and didn't look back.

Liesel left him there, alone, at the end of the re-built street. He could tell there was something different about her, yet he didn't know what. He certainly did not mean to offend the girl he jumped out of a Jeep for. He didn't exactly know what happened. He watched her as she crossed the road and entered a music shop. That sold instruments by the looks of it.

Liesel's last words really stuck to him.

Jack Green smiled to himself. He liked this girl.


End file.
